


100 ways to love and laugh

by DrJackAndMissIole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 prompts, Also I'm bad at summaries, Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, M/M, Married af, Various situations, Very domestic, Wordcount: 100, all canon verse, and domestic, curse words, dean is a nerd, don't know yet sorry, i love these two dorks, i'll try my best to keep them in character, in some ones they are married, it's not in chronological order, probably, some domestic, soo much fluff and humor, there is some swearing, they are so in love tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/pseuds/DrJackAndMissIole
Summary: This is a collection of short 100 words drabbles about Dean Winchester and CastielVery fluffy and teeth-rotting sweet





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, nor the characters. I wish I did tho, things would be really different in that case. we'd have intense staring between dean and cas, violation of personal space and one refusing to leave, idk, PURGATORY without the other...oh wait! Anyway, rambling time is over. Enjoy and review!

 

They never introduced properly, not with handshakes and polite smiles and a fair share of names and surnames.

As a matter of fact, One had called the Other, summoned him, but they had met before.

Said One can’t remember the first moment they met; the Other is willing to forget the circumstances in which he rescued the soul of the righteous man, who was trapped in Hell.

No, their first actual _introduction_ involved several bullets being shoot, a witty phrase, a sarcastic comeback, and an ancient demon-killing knife shoved into the shorter man’s chest, but hey! That’s how love works.


	2. Complicated

Relax, breath, you felt worse.

You had worse.

You have been shot, tortured, had your bones broken, you have died multiple times, been an actual demon, went on a murder spree.

You can do it, just a few words, they’re not going to murder you.

Take a deep breath Dean, this isn’t _complicated_.

‘Game of Thrones’ is complicated.

Chill.

Cas’s right there. You don’t have to go and kiss him, just go and talk to him.

Say those three words you’ve wanted to tell since day one.

Go on.

Oh shit.

Sam’s coming.

MISSION ABORT.

Next time you’ll be luckier.


	3. Making history

Many would gladly argue about this, since most of humans do not believe in any kind of supernatural activities, but the Apocalypse truly happened, and so did the Leviathans, and the angels falling, and the Darkness.

It’s disconcerting how humans can ignore these events.

However, there are different things that they considered important: their first African-American President, their ‘landing’ on the moon.

I guess this can be considered _making history_ , also, since the newspapers called it ‘The first same-sex marriage in Lebanon, Kansas’.

It also is the first and probably only ‘angel-human wedding’ but Dean said that that doesn’t count.


	4. Rivalry

“Oh hell no, dude, this ain't gonna happen”

“I don't understand Dean, what exactly is not going to happen?”

“Stop tilting your head like that, you know damn well what you did!”

“Oh, is the mighty Dean Winchester in trouble?”

“No, you're the one who's gonna be in trouble. You sank my battle ship. This means war.”

“What is this  _ rivalry  _ between us? You were the one who proposed such game!”

“Delete that smirk out of your pretty face and answer me truthfully. I'm going to ask a really important question”

“I'm listening.”

“D. 7.”

“YOU SANK MY BATTLE SHIP!”


	5. Unbreakable

“You’re human, now, and you have to learn how to lead your life as one.” Dean had said, with warm eyes and a kind smile.

A few reassuring words that smoothed him out of the panic of losing his ‘angel mojo’.

“You’re mortal, now. You aren’t _unbreakable_ , not anymore. I’ll protect you as you guarded over me all this time, but please, please be careful. I’d go out of my freaking mind if anything happened to you. Promise me.”

He was worried, brows furrowed and lines appearing on his forehead.

I gently placed a kiss on his lips.

“I promise”


	6. Obsession

Everyone has their ‘things’.

Sam’s love for literature is peculiar, but not so much.

Kevin’s wish to archive the best simply is remarkable, especially for a child of his age.

Charlie’s a ‘super genius in every situation’, as Dean pointed out one afternoon.

Dean is, well, simply Dean, with his love for classic rock music and undeniable attraction to ‘Dr. Sexy MD’. He is devoted to the Impala, his Baby. He is also very protective to those he loves. 

I think that if I had to choose a topic I _obsess_ about, it would be him.

...

Oh, and the bees!


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I should specify, this drabble is set before the fall and these are mere thoughts of Dean.

Forever can be scary.

But, for some, death is scarier. One has to face the consequences of his choices: Heaven or Hell.

Eventually immortality gets boring, hours turn into days into years, centuries. And if you have no one to share this _eternity_ with, it also gets lonely.

No, better be certain that something would happen after your death instead of keep on living, not really knowing when your suffering would end.

It’s even better, knowing that on your last day someone you love will be there to welcome you to your paradise, to share with your own black-haired angel.


	8. Gateway

There was a leading _gateway_. It was narrow and dark, but, still, there was one.

It also wasn’t guarded, which in some situations could be a bad thing; in this case it wasn’t.

No demons patrolling the halls near the cells, it all made Castiel’s job easier.

‘Free him after he breaks the first seal’.

And there he was, covered in blood, his clothes were torn from several hooks and claws, a knife on his hand. He was standing in front of a corpse, its blood on his hands.

Castiel could see his soul.

And he thought it was beautiful.


	9. Death

Dean Winchester, despite all premises, died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 89.

His husband had been called back in Heaven and that night the hunter’s soul had left its body.

Dean was happy to not have died bloodily as hunters usually do.

In his mid-50’ he had retired from hunting and had began to teach what he knew to the younger generations.

His brother had left him a few years prior.

And now, Sam and Castiel were waiting for him.

There was no need to ‘knock on Heaven’s door’, for that they were already open for him.


	10. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best one, sorry

There were heavy chances of rain, with thunderstorms and everything.

What a perfect day to just stay inside and do some catching up on his favourite TV shows, maybe with a warm cup of cocoa in his hands. Those were Dean’s plans and nothing would’ve stopped them.

Well, not stopped.

But the situation offered Castiel many _opportunities_ to join his boyfriend on his ‘marathon’...

...which later turned out to be a pretty passionate making out session...

...and then evolved into a cuddling session while watching ‘Doctor Who’, because :“I need to know what happens to the Doctor in this episode!”


	11. 33%

__Dean Winchester is a simple man.

The best way to graphically describe him would be a pie chart, since he likes pie very much; pie would matter to him a good 90% in fact.

He is devoted to his car and so it would be a 90%.

His love for his brother Sam is off-charts, while fantasy and sci-fi literature matters around 50%.

The remaining parts can be divided between the people he loves, his work, and his home.

I think I deserve at maximum a 33%, but Dean said his feelings for me aren’t something that can be calculated.


	12. Dead wrong

“You like Cas, Dean. Just admit it.”  
“Shut up, Sammy. I don’t like him. He’s a good friend and an amazing person and has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, but I don’t.”  
“...”  
“Why are you staring at me like that?”  
“I just realized that you don’t actually like him...”  
“As I’ve been telling you all day!”  
“...You love him!”  
“...Okay, that’s it! You’re _dead_ _wrong_ , and in a matter of moments you’ll also be dead. You have till the count of three.”  
“...”  
“One...”  
“Stop it.”  
“Two...”  
“This isn’t funny”  
“Three!”  
“YOU CAN’T KILL ME IF YOU CAN’T CATCH ME!”

 


	13. Running away

Left.

Right.

Right.

Straight on.

Left.

Left.

Follow the wall.

Duck.

Crawl under that passage.

Get up.

You have just one way out.

Up.

Go up.

Climb those stairs.

Do not fall.

No more killing for them.

Run.

Turn left.

Get out.

Get out of here.

Get away from them.

You will not play their games no more.

You have rebelled against them. Against their stupid rules.

Get to Him.

Go to Dean.

Warn him.

Get out.

Save him.

Save Sam.

Stop this madness.

No more killing for them.

Get out.

Run away.

Run home, to Dean.

Escape this madness.


	14. Judgement

We were covered in blood.

“Well, I’m guessing this means your family doesn’t like me that much”. That got me a disapproving and menacing glance from Castiel.

“I didn’t know that they were trying to kill us. However, since you are indeed the Righteous Man, their _judgment_ can’t be too harsh on you.”

“They just tried to murder me!”

“As you’ve tried to murder me on our first encounter. Your point would be?”

“My point is that I didn’t do anything to deserve such a treatment!”

“You want to commence listing what you did by chronological order or by gravity?”

 

 


	15. Seeking solace

For many humans ‘no place is safer than home’, whether it’s a real location or something else.It isn’t about the thing or place per se, it’s about the feeling of safeness that they transmit.

Before the Fall, my comfort would lay on my wings. They were beautiful, as pure and as I was.

When I lost them, I was devastated. I had nothing left of the gracious being I once was.

But with time, I found my so desperately _sought_ _solace_ where I least expected to: among the arms of a human man whom I had rescued from Hell.


	16. Excuses

“Dude, what happened to your neck?”

“I don’t k-know what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon Cas! There’s a huge reddish-purplish spot there... wait a second...”

“T-there is o-one? Oh I... I didn’t notice! Your-your sight is truly remarkable! Anyway I-I have to go and...polish the-the swords! Yes! The swords. If you excuse me...”

...

 “You gotta be more careful on where you mark Cas”

“EXCUSE ME!?”

“Yeah, I could see the hickey all across the room”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!”

“Say that to the coffee you just poured on the ground and to your red-as-a-tomato cheeks”


	17. Vengeance

“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Dean. After all he didn’t do anything wrong!”

“No Cas. He dared to insult me.”

“I cannot see how eating the last slice of apple pie can be considered an insult”

“I had called dibs on that slice and nevertheless he decided to go against my orders! So just shut up and try not to wake him.”

“He is not going to be pleased in the morning.”

“I don’t care, besides, it was about time he got a trim. He had too many spilt-ends”

“Just be careful with that pair of scissors.”


	18. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this isn't my best drabble so far, but something like this prompt can't be described in 100 words. I hope you understand

“ _Love_ : noun, strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties”

Maybe this is the name of the emotion I have been experiencing lately.

I am devoted to my Father, to my brothers and sisters and I will follow their lead unconditionally. But I have started to feel something different ever since I brought Dean Winchester away from Eternal Damnation.

I began to doubt, I began to wonder.

I do not know if this is a common symptom of what humans call ‘Love’, but I know that I feel a strong bond and affection with the Righteous Man.


	19. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I apologize. On my behalf, I have to say that some thematics cannot be processed in simply 100 words. I hope you understand and also forgive me for any grammar mistake: I'm not native speaker and so is my beta reader

Nothing felt worse than this.

No pain could compare; not his mother dying, nor his father neglecting him. Sam leaving for Stanford was close, but not quite still. Being dragged to Hell was nothing.

He was gone.

His heart was ripped apart, torn into pieces by the sharpest knife.

He didn’t want to be with him.

He choose to remain trapped in one of the worst places to ever be created, rather than be with him.

Sleep refused to come, to smooth his heartache. Silent _tears_ went down towards his chin as a scream escaped his mouth, desperation surrounding him.


	20. My inspiration

“Whatcha doing, Sunshine?”

“I am using your computer”

“Yeah, can see that, I’ll reformulate : what are you doing on my computer?”

“Oh. I misunderstood your expression. I am writing, Dean”

“Awesome! Whatcha writing about? Me?”

“No, I am currently analyzing how the Fall influenced me. I am keeping what Charlie called a ‘blog’. Recent medical studies evidence how transmitting emotions through written words helps recovering from troubled situations.”

“Is it helping you getting better?”

“I hope so. You should try this method too”

“I should start writing fanfictions over Chuck’s books then. I mean, I know all the juicy stuff!”


	21. Never again

_“...She may believe you, but I never will, never again...”_

“What are you listening to, Cas?”

“I am listening to an American songwriter, her name is Kelly Clarkson.”

“Woah! Go easy on the ‘chick mode’”

“I don’t understand, Dean. What is wrong with this music?”

“Nothing, but typically girls listen to that kind of stuff”

“Why should something as futile as gender influence music?

“The hell I know! Anyway, it’s okay if you want to listen to that, we all have our guilty pleasures, Sunshine.”  
“What are yours?”

“Taylor Swift and chick flick movies...and, also, I can dig Elvis.”

 

 


	22. Online

“Dean! Come and have a look at this.”.

Coffee in his hand, bed-robe on, he went to the main room, where his boyfriend was, “What?”.

“Look! Thousands of people have read  my blog. Some have even replied! Isn’t that fascinating?”

Dean took a sip of coffee before watching the screen. “Since when do you have a Tumblr!?”

“Charlie created it for me; is it a bad thing?”

“No, just let me you the ‘safe search’. There's some...stuff your pretty eyes don’t need to see. Okay! Now, let’s read what these kids have to say about you and your blog”


	23. Failure

It wasn’t among his intentions to break that vase.

He was just dusting. It wasn’t even his fault, since he was halfway across the room.

Also, why did someone put the ‘jar of self despair’ so close to the edge of the table?

He didn’t know and it wasn’t his fault, but still he felt like hell.

He was so clumsy, how could Cas love such a clumsy _failure_?

“How long before the spell fades off, Cas?”

“A few hours”

“Should we do anything?”

“Prevent him from cutting himself with the pieces of ceramic.”

“It’s gonna be a long night.”

 


	24. Chocolate

I am truly enjoying this experience as a human; at first it was beyond bewildering, but now that I have adjusted it’s rather pleasant.

My favourite activity would be showering, but I’m also fond of eating, even though I probably dwell on it excessively.

I’m keen of the taste of raw-cooked meat, accompanied by fried potatoes and a cold beer; I’m fond of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, typical American breakfast.

But I presume that my liking for _chocolate_ is immoderate: probably the fact that I’d prefer to have a cup of cocoa rather than ‘cuddling-up’ with Dean might be problematic.


	25. Breaking away

When he found Cas, he was curled up inside a blanket, shaking and crying.

Dean didn’t trust his voice to remain steady, so he just sat on the floor next to the man he loved.

Cas was the first one to break the silence:“Can we go away?”, Dean’s heart breaking at the sound.

“Yes, we can go everywhere you want. We can get in the car and go for a little vacation. I've just to tell Sammy that we’ll be way, pack some clothes and then we can elope."

“Good. I need to _break away_ for a little while.”


	26. Forever and a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't think of anything else :\

“I, Dean, take you, Castiel, to be my husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and to worship, till the end of time us do part, and if there is a life after that I will love you still.”

“I, Castiel, take you, Dean, to be my husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and to worship, till the end of time us do part, and if there is a life after that I will love you still.”

 


	27. Lost and found

“Look at this stuff! Isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?”

“Dean. Stop holding out that little sculpture of a red-haired woman with a fishtail instead of legs and focus.”

“Yeah, yeah. Man murdered yesterday, around 3 o’clock, probably cursed object, since no EMF.”

“That is a rather self-explanatory answer. What should we do now?”

“Just have a look around and see what we find. This is a _‘Lost &Found’ _after all, years upon years of treasures people have forgotten about. For example, this awesome tee with wings on the back. Bet it looks great on you, Sunshine!”


	28. Light (pt. 1)

He once was pure _light_ ; he was perfect, surrounded by stars and moons and planets.

He was a soldier, doing what his superiors ordered him to without doubting their lead, because he was fully devoted to the cause.

When he came to the Earth for the first time, it was paradisiacal, untouched. He came back many times, until the humans came, destroying the perfection his Father had created.

Those creatures had no respect, but still, he was obligated to protect them.

It wasn’t until millennia later, thanks to a freckled man, that he changed his ideals and view on them.


	29. Dark (pt. 2)

He was a _dark,_ twisted man.

He’d follow his father’s orders till his death without even thinking about arguing. He’d watch out for his brother and his father, protecting the first from the latter.

He’d always protect Sammy, because he was the smarter one and he deserved to get away from the family business.

Dean was supposed to suck it up and stop bitchin’.

Dean didn’t deserve to have anyone caring about him.

It was Dean’s fault that Sammy had left them.

It wasn’t until later, thanks to a black-haired angel, that he changed his ideals and view on himself.


	30. Faith

“Dean, I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

“Have a little _faith_ in me Cas, this ain’t my first rodeo!”

“Alright, but I am still uncertain.”

“Cas, sweetheart, we have talked about this.”

“I know Dean, but...”

“No, no butts for now... and stop groaning it was an awesome pun 10 points to Gryffindor!... Anyway, no buts Cas, you need to have a different range of clothing.”

“What is wrong with my trench-coat?”

“Nothing, Sunshine, it’s just that during winter, in Canada, while skiing, it won’t be warm enough. So stop complaining, you’ll thank me later and try this on.”


	31. Colours

“How important is lipstick to you dean?”.

I rolled my eyes at the question, pretending to be annoyed when in reality I was amused, “Not much, why?”.

His expression dropped as he answered:“When I asked Charlie what kind of present she would want besides an electronic device, she replied with ‘lipsticks’.”

“Okay... So?”

“So, I thought it was an acceptable gift”

“And...”

Cas sighed:“And I bought you a few ones with her help”, he said while handing me a wrapped box.

Without even trying to suppress my laugh, I kissed him:“Those _colours_ better look gorgeous on me!”


	32. Seeing red

“Dean, we gotta talk. What you’re doing to Cas isn’t right.”

“What the hell you talkin’ about? I haven’t done anything to upset Cas yet!”

“Oh really? Then why don’t you explain what are those red smudges on your sheets? They’re also on the front collar of several shirts”

“Dude! I’m still learning how to put that thing on, so don’t be disapproving!”

“What!?”

“Listen Sammy. The day you’ll be able to put on lipstick without smudging or getting it on your shirt, then we’ll talk. And for the bed-sheets blame Cas, he didn’t even let me wipe it off!”

 


	33. Exploration

He was beautiful, and not just in the traditional way.

His facial features were aesthetically pleasing, strong jaw and kind smile. His eyes, so impossibly green, covered with a stern mask the most precious soul in all Creation.

His body was lean, broad, and had the perfect proportions. His whole body was decorated with freckles, considered by many as “Angel’s kisses” and I ‘lived up’ to their names properly. But not just freckles and occasional bruises adorned his skin: he had a vast collection of scars, especially on his back.

He was a soldier and I loved him for that.


	34. Shades of grey

They were there, in front of him, spread out. It felt like they were calling him, aching for a touch.

They were beautiful, almost painful to watch, but at the same time they were impossible to look away from.

An inestimable secret that he was willing to keep forever. They irradiated power and light, their colours various _shades of grey_ mixed up, forming something more precious than all the wealth of the world combined.

They were connected to the body by a small piece of skin, red as a fresh bruise.

Those were the wings of the Angel he loved.

                                  


	35. Forgotten

“You did what?!?”

“Oh, stop it! Drop your ‘mighty hero’ attitude. You did the same thing last week, just with different items.”

“How dare you insult me like that! I’ve never done anything as grievous as this. I gave you my trust and you stabbed me in the back with it!”

“You truly stabbed me on our first encounter. Do you hear me complaining?”

“You bring it up in every argument we’ve had since our wedding.”

“Fine! I have learnt my lesson: I’ll never _forget_ to bring you pie ever again. Now, can we please get back to the case?”


	36. Dreamer

I loved watching the stars; not to study them or anything, but because they were beautiful and made of pure light and far away.

I used to go outside the crappy motel we’d stayed that week and try to see as many as I could.

But now, I don’t have to do that anymore:  not only the bunker has its own astronomy lab, with a telescope and all the cool stuff, but also I have my personal star now, a being of pure light, sleeping every night next to me.

But he easily gets grumpy and takes all the covers!


	37. Mist

“I can’t see a damn thing! We’re heading towards a suicide mission if this freaking _mist_ doesn’t let me drive peacefully!”

“We could simply fly there. It would be easier and safer.”

“Safer for who? Not me, Mr. Winchester, that’s for sure! Last time you zapped me I threw my breakfast all over the place”

“Fine. What would you like me to do then?”

“Try to make this freaking mist disappear!”

“I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean. I cannot control the weather. Careful! There is a ‘moose crossing’ sign.”

“We’re picking up Sammy. I would expect nothing else!"


	38. Burning

“No homo intended right now, but you’re _burning._ ”

“I know, Dean. My internal temperature is increasing rapidly.”

“Alright, come with me”

“Where are we going? And why is the room spinning?”

“I’m getting you to your bed, Cas.”

“But, I do not have a bedroom here in the bunker.”

“Yes, you do. You’ve never used it though.”

“Does this mean that you want me to stay here?”

“Obviously! Okay, since you’re running a fever, you gotta lay down and rest. And, also, since you won’t remember this in the morning...”

“...You kissed me!”

“It was a ‘goodnight’ kiss. Now sleep.”


	39. Wrong timing

When Dean came back from grocery shopping, he was greeted by a strong smell of burnt food, coming from the kitchen.

There was flour all over the ground and on the counter and an egg-shell broken in small pieces.

Next to the oven was the one and only Angel of the Lord, Castiel, with flour on his cheek and on his apron.

"I’m sorry, Dean. I wanted to bake a pie for our anniversary, but I set the _wrong time_ and I burned it.”

  
“It’s alright, Sunshine. Let’s try it anyway. Betcha that’s the finest pie in the world though.”


	40. Knowing how

****“Please, tell me you _know_ _how_ to speak Danish.”

“This is not Danish, it is Swedish, Dean. Even though they both are from Northern Europe, there is a difference in the grammar and vocabulary structure of the languages that...”

“Enough with the lesson, Cas. Do you _know how_ to read this stuff, yes or no?”

“No, I do not. I am an Angel of the Lord, not a translator.”

“Fine we’ll just use my phone for that. Now, let’s get to work.”

 

...a few hours later...

 

“This IKEA bookshelf looks nice, Dean.”

“BOOKSHELF!? It was supposed to be a wardrobe!”


	41. Fork in the road

“Great! We’re on a _fork in the road_. Where does your angel radar tell us to go?”

“I am not your navigator, Dean. Do not treat me as such. I am currently searching the area for the rogue angel, wait a few moments.”

“There are cars behind us, waiting, and I’m guessing they ain’t happy about it.”

“...I cannot sense it, choose a direction to take yourself.”

“Fine, we’re going left...”

“...Erm..Dean?”

“What now Cassie? Did my guts tell me wrong?”

“Actually yes. My ‘angel radar’ just  told me we were supposed to go right.”

“Son of a bitch!”


	42. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, normal; Sam, bold; Cas, italic.

“How do we even start here?”

**“At the beginning, of course.”**

“Don’t get smart with me, Samuel. I changed your diapers, show me some respect.”

_“How can someone ask for respect over changed diapers?”_

**“Thank you Cas!”**

“Both of you shut up! Have we tried turning it on’n’off?”

**“That’s an oven, Dean, not a laptop.”**

“Then something’s broken here. There goes our dinner!”

_“Hold on, I’m ordering takeout. Is pizza fine for you, Sam?”_

**“Awesome!”**

“Can you get me...”

_“I know how to do my job: tuna, onions and tomatoes with both fries and onion rings. Now shut up, husband.”_


	43. Nature's fury

“I should’ve checked the weather better!”

“You did it twice before coming here, Dean. You couldn’t have known.”

“I should’ve known. I had planned the perfect vacation for our anniversary, far from the kids and Sam, and we got cockblocked by a freaking storm!”

“Maybe   _Nature’s fury_ is giving us a chance...”

“To do what exactly? We can’t get to the beach nor drive around; the TV’s not working; there’s no alcohol in the room; at least we get room service though.”

“There are plenty of things we could do.”

“Such as?”

“Sex, dear. I remembered the lube this time.”


	44. At peace

Dean had waited forever, or at least what felt like it, for that particular movie to come out and get into his life. 10 years were a lifetime, accentuated by the fact that those prequels were awful, even though Natalie Portman and Ewan McGregor were incredibly hot.

No, the only ‘Star Wars’ he’d ever stand up for were the originals, also thanks to Harrison-super-hot-Han-shoot-first-Solo-Ford, who was freakishly awesome!

And now, Dean finally could feel _at peace_ , inside that theatre, watching ‘The Force Awakening’. Nothing could ever ruin that sacred moment.

Except:”Dean, who are those people in the white uniform?”


	45. Heart song

I never truly understood human sayings: why would someone ever give a horse as a gift in the first place?

Those expressions are also annoying and futile and I can’t comprehend the reason behind their use. But, lately, I have found one with a distinct meaning to myself: “When I see you my _heart sings_.”

At first, I thought  it was senseless, how could an internal organ sing? It might have had something to do with blood circulation inside the veins.

It wasn’t until I realized my attraction towards the Righteous Man, that I heard my _heart sing_ for him.


	46. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Dean is a massive Disney trash, much as myself, and noone will ever convince me of the contrary.

“ _When will my reflection show who I am inside?”_

I do too ask myself that Mulan. I mean, look at me, I am the perfect son, I always did the best for my family, and yet here I am, watching a Disney movie at 30’.

Someday I feel like saying ‘Fuck It!’ and get away with who I truly want. But that’s wrong, cause I am a man and he is an angel who’s wearing a ‘man-suit’.

I just hope, one day, to be brave enough and that I’ll see who I am inside in the mirror when I look.


	47. Perfection

What is a perfect day?

When I was younger and naïve, with zero real life  demons on speed-dial , I would’ve said that the perfect day involved a killing, a nod of approval from my Father, a cold beer and seven hours of sweet sleep.

But now, as I got older, I realized that the perfect days are the lazy ones, when there’s rain outside and I can make coffee and simply cuddle with my not-a-morning-person boyfriend until noon, and then we can get up and binge watch something on Netflix as Sammy judges us, secretly jealous.

That is pure _perfection_.

 


	48. Everyday magic

“I still don’t understand how it works!”

“Nobody does honey, you just gotta have faith in it to do his job.”

“I never saw it, when I was still an angel, but you humans are truly capable of marvellous things.”

“If you get all hyped up for a toaster I can’t imagine what’ll happen when I show you Netflix.”

“What is a ‘net-fix’? Also, does this object work with some sort of witchcraft?”

“No witchcraft needed, just technology and its miracles!”

“..Look! Those slices of bread have came out spontaneously and are perfectly toasted!”

“What did I tell you? Miracles.”


	49. Umbrella

“Since someone forgot the _umbrella_ inside the store, here’s the plan: we sprint out of the car as fast as we can, get inside and remain there.”

“What about food?”

“We’ll order pizza, like hell I’m driving again in this storm!”

“Should we wait for the rain to stop?”

“No way. On the count of three we get the hell outta Baby and try not to drown. Once we’re in we’ll jump into the shower”

“But together we will use all the hot water.”

“It’s gonna be hot anyway.”

“You mean the water or the shower?”

“I mean the sex.”


	50. Party

Castiel didn’t know much about Christmas _parties_ , considering how he never went to one, but, he had seen a few human movies and got an idea of what one of those celebrations was like.

Unfortunately for him, neither the Winchester brothers knew how to celebrate Christmas, so in the end, they simply ordered pizza and pie, put on the walls some decorations and set up some lights around the bunker to ‘create the festive mood’.

For once in their lives, there was no supernatural problem to face and the three men ended their night marathoning some Christmas movies on Netflix.


	51. Troubling thoughts

“Do I look good in this?”

“Dean, you look ridiculously good in that hideous cardigan. You can effortlessly pull off any outfit.”

“But I’m not as fit as I used to been! I’m developing a beer-belly.”

“No, you aren’t. You have what humans call a ‘six-pack’ and each of your muscles is perfectly defined.”

“You really think so?”

“I do, Dean. You are extremely handsome, your soul is one of the purest things in this messed up universe, and I love you. Don’t _trouble_ yourself with these _thoughts_.”

“You think I’m hot? That’s pretty gay, Cas!”

“...We’re married, you asshole!”


	52. Stirring of the wind

“This isn’t funny, Dean, stop laughing”

He wasn’t doing that on purpose, but the situation was so hilarious, that keeping a straight face was impossible.

“Okay, fine, I won’t laugh anymore...It’s just so amusing!”

“Can we please forget what happened?”

“FORGET? Are you outta your mind? This is comedy gold! I can’t wait to tell Sammy!”

“You won't tell your brother how I mishandled my landing due to a little wind.”

“You call that little? Dude, the _stirring of the wind_ literally sent you down  to the ground, legs up.”

“Indeed, we will never talk about it. Ever again.”


	53. Future

“Where do you see yourself in 5 years, Dean?”

“Out of the closet.”

“What did you say?”

“I said, out of the family business, Sammy. I wanna do what Bobby did.”

“Oh, that would be nice, and what about Cas?”

“What about him? He’s an Angel, I don’t think he makes plans for the _future_.”

“No, I mean: Would you like for him to remain into your life?”

“The dude’s my best friend! Of course I want him to stay for the long run.”

“So, when are you gonna do your move and do him? And remember not to choke.”

 


	54. Health and healing

“Cas, please, come here near me. I don’t have much time left.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dean?”

“Tell my brother I love him and punch Crowley in the face for me.”

“Dean...”

“I want you to remember me as I was: handsome, and strong, and handsome, and hella gay for you. Don’t cry for me after I’ll be gone”

“Dean, you’ve got a flu. You are not dying nor this is your death-bed. You simply have to rest, drink a lot of water and stay warm. You aren’t going to die. Stop being such a drama queen!”


	55. Separation

“Do you think he’s all right, all by himself. What if he gets lonely, or sad, or hungry? What if the power goes out and he trips while going to fix it? What if he burns something trying to cook? What if he finds the mailman attractive and decides to elope with him? Oh my, what if decides to leave me because I don’t like bees! What am I gonna do if he leaves me?”

“Dean, I’ve heard about _separation_ anxiety, but this is co-dependency. Dude’s in love with you and nothing bad will happen. Chill a little, will ya!”


	56. Everything for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? *insert Moriarty's voice here*

_“I’m haunted, I rebelled, and I did all of it for you.”_

“I never asked you to! Why are you doing this?”

“I’m protecting my Father’s creations, as He would’ve wanted me to.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. I’m worthless, and maybe being Michael’s skin-suit would give me meaning.”

“Don’t ever say that! You are more that worthy. Being Michael’s vessel will destroy you, you’ll cess existing. And what about Sam...or me?”

“Eh?”

“I care for you, more than I should.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

“...Dude, that was very homo!”

“I’m an Angel, Dean: ‘homo’ doesn’t apply to me.”


	57. Slow down

“Dean, we aren’t under the speed limit! _Slow down!”_

“I’m a careful driver, but I can’t let that bastard get away from me.”

“There’s a RED LIGHT IN FRONT OF US. **STOP**!”

“I’M NOT STOPPING BUCKLE UP! He wants to race? I’ll give him the race of his life.”

“Is this truly worth risking our lives over?”

“Cas, you don’t understand: that little shit, my own brother, betrayed me by taking advantage of a compromising situation, showing my vulnerabilities.”

“He took a picture of you crying over Jon Snow’s death.”

“EXACTLY! So I ain’t gonna stop unless he deletes it.”


	58. Heartfelt Apology

_“I’m sorry.”_

“I don’t believe you.”

“I truly am, Cas! I’m sorry if I said those mean things, you know I don’t mean half of them.”

“So you do mean the other half!”

“NO! I don’t. I said those things cause I was mad at you and I wanted to make you feel bad for what happened.”

“I felt angry, not ‘bad’.”

“It’s a human saying, nothing important. Did you at least learn a lesson out of this situation?”

“I think so: don’t waste Dean’s favourite shampoo for delicate hair or he’ll tell you bees are too fat to fly.”


	59. Challenged

If there had ever been a thing Dean Winchester couldn’t do, it was to refuse a _challenge_. He knew it, but didn’t care.

Also, his brother knew about his weakness, and took advantage of every possible situation.

“I dare you to drink this.”. “Dude, that milk’s been expired for ages!”. “10$?”. “Fine... I’ll be on the toilet for two-to-five hours.”

Or “I dare you to watch ‘The Notebook’ without crying”. “You truly are Satan’s vessel.”

So far, the worst-best has been: “I dare you to come out and get busy with Cas”.

And how could Dean say no to this?


	60. Exhaustion

“I could literally sleep for a whole week.”

“I think you mean figuratively.”

“I don’t know, Sam. Dean usually says ‘literally’.”

“Yeah, but that’s not grammatically correct.”

“Then why does Dean use the wrong words?”

“Either cause he’s tired or he doesn’t care. Don’t know and won’t ask.”

“So, what you’re trying to say is: whenever a human is _exhausted_ , it is possible for them to not follow the grammatical rules of the English language?”

“I guess that’s a way to put it, although it’s kinda incorrect.”

“In that case: I could literally sleep for a whole week! Good-night Sam.”


	61. Accuracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm still alive! And I got back into finishing those!  
> Kids, miracles happen!  
> Enjoy.

Dean Winchester would never be described as a ‘nerd’, but here he was, dressed as Captain America, letting the spandex do wonders on his ass.

The level of _accuracy_ he could get while cosplaying was amazing: with years of camouflaging and hiding he had perfected the art of being someone else.

He made every piece of his attire by himself, only occasionally buying items from an online store specialized in costumes.

He was completely in love with it.

And, since I was completely in love with him, I bore a metal arm and dramatic black eyeliner for a few hours.

 


	62. Irregular Orbit

“DAMN IT! Okay. Fine, I quit dusting forever.”  
“What’s wrong, Dean?”  
“Nothing. Everything’s fine.”  
“Can you please talk to me?”  
“I broke another vase. Happy now?”  
“Maybe it wasn’t your fault. Maybe the Earth took an _irregular_ turn on its _orbit_...”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Earth’s orbit’s completely fine”  
“Oh, I see. You broke one of those enchanted vases... Which was it, smart-ass?”  
“ ‘Rage and a particular inability to stomach incorrect news’.”  
“Okay, so all I have to do is open the one of ‘Incorrectness’...”  
“And there goes ‘Passive-Aggressiveness.”  
“ At least I did it on purpose, without being clumsy like someone.”


	63. Cold Embrace

“Man, get your coat on. We’re going outside!”  
“I pass. I’d rather stay in.”  
“IT’S SNOWING!”  
“One more reason to remain in.”  
“Oh, c’mon, you whiny angel, we’re going to have a blast while destroying Sam.”  
“No, Dean, I don’t like the cold.”  
“Okay, fine. Have it your way. SAMMY GET READY TO EAT SNOW”  
...a few hours later...  
“Did you two have fun?”  
“Yup. We threw snowballs at each other and froze out there. Which reminds me...”  
“Dean Winchester I swear that if you came near me without removing that wet coat I’ll.... OH FUCK YOU!”  
“As you wish.”


	64. Frost(ing)

“Dean have you seen my...”  
I know what he sees, but I don’t care. Not when Cas’ pushing me against the countertop, moving his hand to my hair, muffling them and putting more _frosting_ in them, as his lips lock on mine.   
We were baking a cake off a recipe we found on YouTube and ended up making out in the kitchen, shirtless, and with _frosting_ all over ourselves.  
I know that a decent person would remove himself from this position and see what my brother wants, but I couldn’t care less.  
Not when Cas is ravishing me like that. 


	65. A Moment in Time

Everyone assigns a different meaning to photographs.  
My father kept photos of his old squadron and his family in his journal, to remember what he was hunting for.  
Bobby took pictures when nobody watched, to remind himself of happy times with and of his family.  
I took from both of them.  
I keep a picture of my family on my wallet.  
I snap pictures when no one’s looking: when my husband won at Call of Duty; when my brother shoot beer from his nose while laughing.   
I love photographs, because they take a _moment_ and make it last through _time_.


	66. Dangerous Territory

“Be careful, honey. If you play with fire you’re gonna get burnt.”  
“Is it Holy Fire or normal one?”  
“It’ll be holy after I beat the hell outta you.”  
“You’ll never win. Peach’s car is both fast and cute, the perfect combination.”  
“Dude, that’s hella gay!”  
“Says the one who proposed.”  
“I was already on my knees. I simply seized the day.”  
“Well, seize this red shell, will you?”  
“Nice try, second in line, but I’m still first!”  
“Apparently someone shot a blue shell...”  
“NO!”  
“Yes. I won! I have the mighty powers over the remote.... Let’s watch Downtown Abbey.”


	67. Boundaries

“Personal space, Cas. We’ve talked about it.”  
“You literally moved closer to me the second I appeared.”  
...  
“That’s my spot.”  
“So?”  
“So move away.”  
"No, I’m planning on remain seated here till the show ends.”  
“At least scoop a little so we can share!”  
“No way!”  
“Fine. You ain’t scooping up? Then I’m seating on your lap.”  
...  
“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAS I’M NAKED CLOSE YOUR EYES!”  
“Why? It isn’t an unpleasant sight.”  
*ERROR DEAN.01-STOPPED-WORKING*  
...  
“Wait. What about your _boundaries_?”  
“What!?”  
“Your ‘personal space’ rule?”  
“I had my tongue in your mouth. Ain’t caring about that right now.”


	68. Unsettling Revelations

A loud shriek echoed through the walls of the Bunker. Sam ran as fast as he could towards the sound, positive someone was getting killed.  
It came out of Cas’ bedroom, where he was on the bed, dying of laughter, and Dean was standing on his feet, screaming in shock.  
Catching his breath, Sam asked: “What the actual fuck!?”  
Dean looked at his brother with horror in his eyes. Then at Cas, who was still laughing. And then back at Sam.  
“This being over there”, he pointed at his boyfriend, “just said that Lin-Manuel Miranda's ‘not that cute and talented’!”


	69. Shattered

Who would’ve thought we’d come to this?

Honestly I never even bothered thinking I’d live past thirty. Sam would’ve, but me? No by the slightest. I was a hunter and I was going to end up bloody. I had made my peace with that.

But then Cas came along, at the beginning as a friend.

Then friendship turned into something more.

I can’t really remember when it all started. One day we were just ‘normal’ and the next all my walls had been _shattered_ , all my convictions moved.

One moment I was fine, and the next I was in love.


	70. Bitter Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannndd....  
> I'm back!  
> Apologies for the delay, but I finished High School in June and had a shitton of study and work to do to get into Uni  
> I'll be posting more and Imma finish this thing nicely.  
> Enjoy :)

 “I apologise for my reaction, Dean, but this childish treatment of yours is getting on my nerves.”

“...”

“Oh C'mon! Tell me what I can do to make it up to you!”

“...”

“Don’t raise your eyebrows like that. Also, stop tapping your fingers on the table. It’s unsettling”

“...”

"Wait a second... Is that Morse Code? Hold on, I’ll get it. W-I-T-C-H C-R-A-F-T. Oh. So you’re not mad at me?”

“...”

“Okay, yeah, sorry. How do I break it off?”

“...”

“Don’t shrug your shoulders at me like that! Tell me what to do instead, you jerk!”

“...”

“Whatever. Enjoy your silence. This Angel’s out!”


	71. (You Are) The True You

For once in my life, I was truly happy.

“Sammy, would you please sit one minute? There’s something that we should talk about.”

I was 100% sure of this.

“What is it, Dean? Did something happen?”

Air in, carbon-dioxide out.

“Everything’s fine. It’s just that...”

Here goes nothing.

“I’m queer, Sam. Bi, actually.”

“Dude, I already know! You and Cas are too close to be just friends.”

A genuine smile appeared on my face.

“Yeah, I know you know. I just, I had to say it out-loud to you. To make it more real. To show who _I_ _truly am_ ”

 


	72. Pretence

****He is an excellent actor, but so I am.

“I double. Cas?”

This was my moment to metaphorically shine.

“All-in.”

“Dude, no way you’ve got that kind of hand.”

“You’ve to just do the same and find out, darling.”

One, he stares into my eyes and I stare back.

Two, he bites his bottom lip trying to decipher me.

Three, “Fine, I quit. Show me what you’ve got”

And I do. I show him a really terrible hand of cards while smiling and saying “Come to me, babies” to my newly won prize, a table full of candies and chocolate.


	73. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Sam's pov

A saint’s best virtue’s _patience_ , or something.

 I could be a saint of some sorts, if we do not consider the whole Devil’s Vessel thing and the whole demon-blood addiction.

Back when I was soul-less I didn’t care about the waiting and I still don’t mostly. I don’t burst into rage ‘cause the popcorn is taking too long to get ready.

I only erupt whenever my jerk of a brother and that angel stare longingly at each other.

WHY CAN’T THEY JUST KISS ALREADY, THE TENSION’S KILLING ME!

I’ll push them into each other’s arms one day, or a ditch.

 


	74. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This might be too sugary and you might have to fill your cavities afterwards.  
> Enjoy

****“The stars are beautiful tonight, Dean.”

“Yeah, they indeed are.”

Breath Dean. Just breath.

“That constellation is Cassiopeia.”

He points his finger for me to follow, but I simply stare at him, enjoying my personal view.

“That’s Andromeda.”

He looks so peaceful and perfect.

“That star is called Sirius.”

“Cas...”

Don’t look at me like that or I’ll melt.

Now or never.

“I need to ask you something kinda important.”

“You can ask me anything. I’ll always answer to you.”

Don’t smile like that at me or I’ll combust from the inside.

Go for it, Dean.

“Will you marry me?”


	75. Shadows

“I don’t know what’s more upsetting: the man with the hook or the _shadow_ that moves on its own accord."

"Feel ya. For a kid’s movie it’s pretty dark. I remember that, when I was a little boy, I was terrified by Alice in wonderland’s Mad Hatter.”

“Is he the one that sings the song about birthdays?”

“Un-birthdays. Yeah, that would be him. Don’t ask me why, though.”

“Is mighty Dean Winchester scared by a drawing wearing funny hats and having tea?”

“Shut up. I taught you humour and sarcasm. Don’t use it against me.”

"It’s okay. I’ll protect you.”


	76. Summer Haze

"It's so hot right now.", he said before taking a sip from his an-alcoholic violet beverage.  "We're allowed to relax when it's like this."  
"You said the same thing when it snowed!"  
"Sorry cas, I don't make the rules: when the temperatures get extremely high or low, you're allowed to rest."  
"I get this, but this is relaxing for you, not me!" I say as I stop producing wind for him with a palm leaf.  
"And frankly I'd like to put on a shirt... And a decent pair of trousers."  
"You look amazing, honey! No need to change."  
Another sip.


	77. Chapter 77

I’m made of  _ memories _ .

That's all that remains, after I've done my job.

I've seen so many lives, so many love stories and tragedies. 

I've always found it fascinating, how those humans can do it all, feel it all, and still end up in my arms, ready, and sometimes willing, to come.

I remember them all.

I will not forget them.

And certainly I will not forget the night I've taken  him , the Dean Winchester.

He was old and gray and happy to see me, cause I would lead him to the other side, where his angel was patiently waiting.


	78. Change in the Weather

****“Why can’t she stay with them?”

“Because her job is done and they don’t need her anymore. Don’t you remember what she said at the beginning? ‘ _I shall stay until the wind changes_ ’. It happened ‘cause she is _‘practically perfect in every way’_.”

“Yes, but. They were so happy! Jane and Michael loved her and Mr Banks had learned his lesson.”

“That’s exactly why she left. They had found a way to be a functional family without the necessity of a nanny to help them. They are happy, with or without her.”

“That was really sad.”

“But extremely beautiful, too.”

 


	79. Irrational

“Your fear is purely  _ irrational _ .”

“No freaking way. Ghosts, I kill them. Monsters, same thing. Demons, I know how to exorcise and kill, and also I've been one so it does not scare me that much. Plus Crowley's not exactly the scary type, with the little umbrella on his drinks. But this!? No way in Hell or Heaven.”

'Then how do you propose we go to England?”

“The old way, by sea.”

“Think of the Titanic.”

“Doesn't count. You unsank and sank again that ship.”

“Mere semantics. We go by plane. Sam, would you please help me book the tickets?”


	80. Only human

“I'm not worthy. Nothing you’ll say can change my mind. What I did is unforgivable.”   
  
“You're over-exaggerating, you massive drama queen. You made a mistake, and that's okay. You're only human and you're allowed to be wrong from time to time.”   
  
“Not on this! I'm a disgrace. And I'm not exaggerating the situation. So please, let me die in misery.”   
  
“Again, drama queen at her finest. You just got the lyrics wrong of a Metallica song, it's not that big of a deal.”   
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!? It's Metallica, it's a huge deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I like how they start out as dark and end up dork"  
> Wise words from my sinapsi, My beta, @melipedia


	81. A Place to Belong

We all look for it.

Somewhere, somehow. 

It doesn't matter when or for what or with whom.

We all look forward to the moment we'll find it.

It might be that library at the end of main Street, so far up that not may see it. 

It might be in the middle of a concert, with people all around you screaming, a band playing, and your heart racing with the fastest stallion in the world. 

Or it might be his trench coat, wrapped around both of you to shield you from the rain, as you two are kissing underneath it.


	82. Advantage

"Victory’s gonna be ours!”

“Maybe. Cas’ pretty fast at solving those kind of riddles, and teamed up with Charlie, anything could happen. They could already have finished it.”

“Nonsense. I got us a little advantage on him.”

“What did you do?”

“Let’s just say that I found a beekeeper that makes delivers at people's home. And I made sure that Cas got the door. And also I may have asked said beekeeper to bring some of his friendly bees with him.”

“Dude! That's incredible.”

“I know, Sammy. I’m incredible when it comes to beat my husband at any given game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game they're playing is a treasure hunt created by Kevin. The winner gets eternal glory and chocolate


	83. Breakfast

“Morning Sunshine. Rise’n’shine. It's an important day.”

“G’way I need sleep.”

“I brought to you coffee and homemade cookies. It's not the traditional breakfast-in-bed, but we're not exactly traditional, are we?”

“What are you even doing here? We're not supposed to see each other yet.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“What's the human sentence? 'Getting cold feet’?”

“Never. I just wanted to see you as you are now.”

“We’ll be the same even after today.”

“We won't, and that's okay. I wanna change with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go getting ready. See ya at the altar, love.”


	84. Echoes

“I dare you to do it.”

“Do what exactly?”

“We're exploring a dark big cave, doesn't it make you wanna scream?”

“You mean in fear? No, not exactly. I could teleport us out of here in case of any danger. It wasn't wise to not bring our ammo here, due to the fact that it is a big dark cave.”

“Don't worry, there's nothing in here. I can feel it in my bones.”

“Do you have science based proof for that feeling?”

“Just shut up and scream.”

“AAAAA happy no…”

“ _ AAAAA _ ”

“What the FUCK!? Stop laughing, Dean, there's someone screaming!”


	85. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A entrance from Cas' blog

" _Falling_ always hurts.

Whether it's from a chair, or the stairs, or heaven, it's always the same. 

And whether you trip over your feet or your pushed, the ground will always be there to catch you. With time you'll heal and forget about it.

You’re not who you were before , and you'll never be like that again.

And the ground that catches you can be anything. It can be anything, a couch, a lake, a pair of arms that belong to kind apple green eyes full of love and trust.

Yes, falling hurts. But it's the afterwards what really matters.”


	86. Picking up the pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, normal; Sam, bold; Cas, italic.

 “ **I don't want to know how this happened….”**

 “ _Believe me, Sam, you really don't.”_

  **“BUT you're going to clean this mess.”**

 “Well technically it wasn't my fault…”

  _“You were backing me up against the wall.”_

 “And you were trying to find a grip. And when you found it, you sent the whole cabinet to the ground.”

 “ _Nothing of this would've happened if you hadn’t bit me! Not that I'm complaining, but still.”_

  **“I TOLD YOU TWO FUCKS THAT I DO NOT WANT THE DETAILS. I don't care who topped who, you broke it. And now you pick the pieces up.”**


	87. Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, normal  
> Cas, Italics  
> Sam, bold

**“WHAT WAS THAT?”**

“Chill Sammy, nothing to worry.”

“ _Sam is right in worrying, Dean. After all, he heard a_ gunshot.”

**“Exactly. Thanks, Cas. Care to explain?”**

“Not really.”

_“What your brother is trying to say is that he accidentally fired his pistol.”_

**“And how exactly did he do such thing?”**

“You tell him and I kill you.”

“ _You used a wrong tense, Dean. It’s ‘I’ll kill you’, in future for.  Anyway, he was loading his gun and I accidentally tickled him.”_

**“How?”**

_“I touched him as I was getting on my knees and...”_

“Okay, that’s enough. Imma kill you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He shoots at the beginning and then shoots at the end"  
> paraphrased wise words from My Beta Mels


	88. Possession

We’re experts in the field.

Any type of weird stuff, we’ve been there. Demoniac _,_ ghost-induced or angelic _possession_.

Ghouls, genies, dragons, witches and wizards.

All the random stuff, been there, done that. Actually, killed all that, or mostly anyway.

And yet, not just bad things or material things go around the word.

For the first time in my life, I feel like I truly belong somewhere.

I can feel myself being branded and marked and, yes, possessed by something greater and older than the Universe.

And I am loving every single moment of this.

Knowing where you belong is intoxicating.


	89. Twilight

“It is highly illogical and unrealistic.”

“Yeah, dude, I know. Real life vampires don’t act like this.”

“Indeed. But that’s mostly the unrealistic part. The illogical part is about how the girl is acting.”

“Don’t criticize on her acting, her role was simply badly written. Kristen Stewart’s got balls.”

“Is she a woman of transgender experience?”

“NO, not that kind of balls. Metaphorically speaking.”

“I see. Still, I don’t recall girl to be attracted to this kind of boys.”

“That’s generally creepy and doesn’t happen usually. It’s just a bad fanfiction trope. Can you please ask questions after it’s over?”


	90. Nothing and Nowhere

“Have you checked in the cupboard under the stairs?”

“Yeah, I lived my Harry Potter moment. _Nothing_ ’s there.”

“What about the big wardrobe in the corridor?”

“I revived those sweet closeted days with joy in my heart.”

“Tone down your sarcasm, Dean. Did you find it or not?”

“Answer’s no. It’s _nowhere_ to be found, if there even is one.”

“There was one can opener, until you broke it.”

“It was an accident! And it wasn’t my fault.”

“I’m sure the can itself is to blame. Anyway. We still need one. Get in the car, we’re going grocery shopping.”


	91. Answers

****“Care to explain, Dean?”

“What, Sammy?”

“Don’t answer me with another question. You know very well what.”

“I don’t. You just came up to me all menacing without any reason. What is the reason, Sammy?”

“Stop calling me ‘Sammy’. Fine, I’ll play your game.  Explain why you haven’t slept in your bed in days.”

“Samuel! Are you stalking your big brother?”

“Stop being a massive drama queen and answer.”

“I feel threatened. Imma go and hide in Cas’ room for a few hours until you’ve stopped obsessing with me.”

“So that’s where you’ve been.”

“His bed is very comfortable...SONOFABITCH!”


	92. Innocence

White. It’s the colour of purity.

A girl on her wedding day in western culture wears white to represent her _innocence_ , while she may wear bright colours in the East.

It’s the colour of paper and bed sheets. It’s the colour of many motel’s towels and several hotel’s bathrobes.

It’s the colour of the wrapping paper on the first gift he gave me.

It’s the colour of the shirts we both wear whenever we’re working.

It’s the colour of the marching rings we both wear. They’re white gold, as the salesman called it.

It represents us, and I adore it.


	93. Simplicity

****“Samuel Winchester, I never asked you for anything in your entire life...”

“You asked for 10 dollars yesterday.”

“NEVER for anything. I’m just asking you to focus. I need it to be perfect.”

“Dean, you’re the queer one. You should do fine on your own.”

“Don’t you stereotype me. I’m not a fashionista. I just want it to be traditional and full of _simplicity,_ but at the same time, it has to show how great my arms and my ass are. It has to be so good, Cas’ gonna trip on his way to the altar cause I’m so hot.”


	94. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine them older, that's a little bit ooc

Sweat.

The sheets are tangled around my body, caging me.

The warm air of the room sticks to my skin.

Out of habit and out of panic I reach for the gun under my pillow.

I don’t find it. I don’t remember if I even put it there when we went to sleep.

We. Cas’ sleeping next to me. He isn’t in Purgatory anymore. He came back.

It was a nightmare, terrible and scary nightmare.

I move closer to my husband.   
I remember the last time I put a gun under my pillow. It was ages ago.

This is real.


	95. Acceptance

“Castiel, there is something I would like to tell you.”

“Is anyone in trouble?”

“No, nobody’s in trouble. At least not yet. I just think this is the right time to do it.”

“Whatever it is, you can always count on me. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know. I hope so, at least. Okay. Here goes nothing: I like you. Like ‘ _like like’_ you. Romantic style. It took me some time to _accept_ it, but I’m finally ready. And I hope you feel the way.”

“I do feel the same way.”

“Really? Good. Wanna go out to dinner? My treat.”


	96. Lesson

“I’m gonna give you a _lesson_ you will not easily forget.”  
“You seem very confident with yourself right now, Dean.”  
“I am smoking hot, which is why I’m this confident.”

“I have to agree on your attractiveness, but I don’t see how it is a relevant skill right now.”

“It’s always a relevant skill, especially when it distracts you. Check.”

“You did not distract me. Besides, do you really think I would fall down so quickly?”

“You usually do when it comes to fall on your knees, Sunshine.”

“Look who got distracted just now! And look, your king’s trapped. Checkmate.”


	97. Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, normal  
> Cas, italics  
> Sam, bold

**“I thought you’d be on board with this Dean.”**

“I’m ecstatic. Radiant. Perfectly fine with this.”

_“I told you we should’ve asked for confirmation first, Sam.”_

**“Nonsense. It’s a birthday present for my big bro! You don’t ask for those.”**

“You do when in order to reach the present you have to do one of the things your big bro hates.”

_“Could we go to the one in Florida?”_

**“Been there many times already. C’mon Dean, I double dare you to.”**

“Fuck you... Fine, I’ll get on the plane.”

**“Atta boy. Show me some _enthusiasm_ for Disney Land Paris, boys!”**


	98. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean, normal  
> Cas, italics  
> Sam, bold

“Castiel, you cannot leave only one trunk there!”

_ “Why not? I have to protect my territories in South America!” _

“That strategy sucks. Sam’ll attack you there and get your territories.”

**“I’d never. Cas, your turn’s still on, you gotta take a card if you want to move on.”**

“Move other trunks to your territory before you draw the card.”

_ “...okay Sam, your turn.” _

“Cas you're screwed. And not in the pleasant way.”

**“Shut up Dean. Okay so, Imma attack Cas over Mexican territory. You only have one dice to play with.”**

_ “Dean, don't you dare say 'I told you so”” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're playing risk btw


	99. Friendship

“How can you say that there is nothing between Sherlock and Watson!”

“I’m not saying that there’s nothing. It’s _friendship_ , Sam. Do you know when two people talk and enjoy each other’s company without the need to have anything more than platonic between them?”

“Yeah, I know what friends are. But what I meant was, look at the stares and the words and how they act around each other! They’re so in love. Even the actors confirmed it. Jude Law said he was going in for romance.”

“They act exactly as Cas and I do.”

“Your point agrees with mine.”

 


	100. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going down with a bang. Quite literally

“Darling, put sunglasses on as you walk slowly afterwards.”

“The reason behind this gesture would be...?”

“It’s just really cool. Do it for me, please?”

“Okay, fine. Now let’s go, we have 30 seconds left.”

27 seconds later

“Here it goes. 3, 2, 1... Okay, this is the moment to put sunglasses on.”

“Do we have to turn around and watch the explosion?”

“Nope. Just keep on walking slowly with a serious expression on.”

“This is one of the things that happen in movies, isn’t it?”

“Yep. Don’t you feel extremely cool?”

“You are indeed what humans call a ‘nerd’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND  
> We're done.   
> one year and some months later and I've finally managed to finish it  
> I feel really proud for this, I had almost given up on hope  
> I really have to thank my beta, my wonderful dragon lady, Melipedia.  
> Sei la cosa migliore dopo l'invenzione della Nutella e non finirò mai di ringraziarti per avermi spinta a continuare.  
> Without her, I'd given up long before starting.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this series of short drabble  
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos  
> Thank you so so much.  
> Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. please leave a comment to let me know what you thought


End file.
